Ordinary Scar
by Anasia
Summary: Dondala Dracula, Vladisus' younger sister, always feared her brother. To the point where if he bit her as a child, she knew it would break the skin. But as an adult, she fears his bite far worse...when she recieves it. It's no Ordinary Scar...
1. Introduction

Ordinary Scar

By Anasia

Rated PG for violence, language, and brutality

Introduction

"Now, honey, don't you fret!" said Anasia, the maid.

Dondala stared at the deepest cut she had ever seen on her wrist, with tears splashing down her cheeks. He bit her. As blood oozed down her wrist, she caught a glimpse of a grinning face peeking around the corner of the small kitchen. It was him. Vladisus, her older brother, and still, at 14 years of age continued to kick her, and in a way beat her up.

She was only 7 and all of the Dracula's knew that he was very strange indeed. For example, his canine teeth were very sharp, and he often used them to pry open Dondala's skin, and he had a rare disease that prevented him from seeing the light, and the final, (and rather terrifying) strange aspect was that he always seemed to want to kill- anything. It was the fear of the whole family that eventually he may kill a human.

As Anasia, the maid, attempted to stop the bleeding, through Dondala's tears and anguished cries, she planned in her head how she was going to escape. The Dracula's were far to scary and strange to work for, and especially that young boy, Vladisus. In all her years of working as a maid, had she ever had to deal with so much blood. And the most scariest aspect by far was that he could read minds. No one believed her, but he'd follow her around, and somehow always know when she was to meet her fiance, and always told Mrs. Dracula. He was a scary boy all right, and he probably all ready knew of her escape.

Anasia, finally having stopped Dondala's bleeding, and tucked her into bed, she walked down the dark corridor that led to her room, so she could pick up her things, to leave. Collecting her various objects from the room, she packed them into a suitcase, and walked to the door, turned the knob and gasped.

"Oh, it's only you, Vladisus, I thought-"

"You're leaving, aren't you?" a sneer began to form on his thin lips.

"Well, I..I-"

"Oh, but you can't, naughty Anasia, leaving in the night, the only time i may roam about, and when YOU" he poked his finger into her stomach, causing her to double over, "should be watching me." he finished, the sneer now fully formed. Anasia, pain pulsing through her stomach stumbled back onto the bed, where the moon was full blast on her face, began to scream, but nothing came out.

Dondala, tucked away in her bed heard noise, and padded down the stone corridor to Anasia's room, holding her teddy bear.

"You, my maid, are going nowhere." he continued, his dark eyes flashing, as he closed in on her.

Dondala, petrified outside Anasia's door heard a soft but urgent, "No! No! What are you doing with that?! No!" and to Dondala's horror, there was the sound of a sword being unsheathed, and then.....

A blood curdling scream filled the house, as the sickening sound of blood spurting filled Dondala's ears.

Stunned, Dondala dared to open the door, and there, over on the bed, lay Anasia, the maid, dead.

Anasia's Notes: Wow! How did you like it? I hope you had as much fun reading it as i did writing it. I told you it was kind of gorey, It gets worse. And that was the only the introduction! I've got the plot worked out, and it's gonna be cool. I've allready started on the next Chapter. Okay, well, please review!


	2. The Missing Finger

Ordinary Scar

By Anasia

Rated PG for violence and brutality

Dondala awoke with a start. She looked down at the slightly faded scar on her wrist. It had seemed so real .... but once again a nightmare. She looked over at the clock on her wall. 11:30, it read. She closed the open book on her lap and got up, her red skirts swooshing. Her heels clicked, as she swiftly walked over to the grand staircase, and mounted the first step. Click. Click. BOOM. The noise rang through the Dracula Manor. Dondala's gaze shot to the door, obviously the source of the noise.

Wide open, the door stood. Dondala noticed with a chill there was no wind stirring the trees outside. Her heels clicked back down on the tile floor. Swish. She jumped around, and looked up the staircase, only to find a smartly dressed man, with sleek long, black hair, tied neatly into a ponytail, with two luscious locks hovering over the ends of his evebrows, on the step she had been on moments before.

She would have been attracted to his sleek and handsome looks, if she hadn't noticed something about him....

_**FLASHBACK**_

Dondala screamed, at the sight of her maid, sprawled of her bed, moonlight flashing in her lifeless eyes, blood soiling her blue bodice and dress. She hugged her teddy bear to her chest and ran, as fast as she could down the corridor, down the dark steps of the grand staircase, and tripped on the last stair. Vladisus, in hot pursuit stopped at the top of the staircase and slowly crept down the staircase, his heels going click. click....

Down the staircase he clicked, until finally his slow, suspenseful descent brought him to the huddled sobbing mass on the stone. She suddenly, with a jerk of surprise from her brother, leaped up and ran like her life depended on it- but it did.

Finally, he chased her into the family drawing room, where the high-backed velvet chairs she used to LOVE cuddling in sat gloomy in the moonlight, cast from a small corner window. She backed away from her brother pulling out his bloody sword, and in doing so, tripped on one of the chairs, and fell backwards, screaming, her teddy bear skidding across the floor, and stopping when it hit the rug.

She leaped up, determined she was not going to die, and grabbed a sword from the coat of arms on the wall. She knew nothing of sword fighting, and her knees as weak as they were didn't even know if she could handle picking it up. But then she remembered Anasia, sprawled and bloody on the bed upstairs, and a surge of anger swept over her. Brandishing the sword, Vladisus reached out a hand to stop her, and in doing, so, left a bloody stump for an index finger,

Dondala screamed and looked at the floor, where the bloody finger lay and went white. She hurt him.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Dondala stared at the stump of an index finger he had on his hand. The man chuckled.

"So you recognize me, do you?" he leered

" You..." she said in shock

The man chuckled a horrible chuckle, a fake grin on his face, that turned sour in seconds. He held up his right hand, and showed her the finger, causing her to grimace, then satisfied, put his arm down.

"So we meet again."

Anasia's Notes: I'm soo soo sorry that chapter was so short, but i want to keep the chapter related to it's title. It's kind of suspenseful, no? I promise a longer chapter next time. No reviews! Just like my last story! Please review. I'll respond in the next author notes if you'd like! Well, maybe ill get to starting the next chapter tomorow. G'night!


End file.
